Candy
by Riri-kun
Summary: One-shot. Does he expect me to just sit here and watch him eat that damned lollipop like nothing was wrong?


**Beware! Lemon, yaoi, male x male**

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh!**

* * *

There were just some things that should be kept hidden. But with a raging boner sitting in the middle of your lap was kinda hard t keep hidden, especially if you have tight-leather jeans. He didn't even know why he bought these if they were going to bother him this much. He was currently having mentioned boner because of a certain little someone that was his look-a-like. Yugi Mouto was eating, no... licking and sucking at a strawberry-flavored lollipop. And, oh, was he being a tease. First, he stuck his little, subtle tongue out and licked all around the candy ball.

Then, he made a bit of a duck face and put the lollipop on his lips, but not putting it in the mouth yet. He started to suck the lollipop in and then swirled it all around his mouth. And Yami was just able to fall into his fantasies if not for Joey calling out as he entered the classroom with Seto. Yugi returned to playing around with the lollipop. Yami's mouth watered at the sight. He had to claim Yugi and **now**, dammit.

He pulled Yugi off his seat by his arm and told his friends,"We're gonna do something. Don't worry about us." He dragged Yugi towards a bathroom stall and sat him onto a toilet seat.(the home bathrooms, not standard school bathrooms) He locked the stall and turned towards Yugi, who had a confused expression. "I give up. I'm going to take you now," Yami said and put his lips on Yugi's neck. "W-what?" Yugi yelped and slowly his voice turned into a low moan. Yami slowly moved his mouth up and towards Yugi's ear. He blew a hot breath of air into it and whispered,"Don't be too loud."

Then he nipped it and slowly slid his tongue on the pinna. (the most outer part of the ear) Yugi's body shivered and his breath hitched. "N-no... Not m-my...ear..." Yugi breathed out, his body temperature rising. Yami smirked and turned his face to line with Yugi's. He put his lips on Yugi's and they entered a slow kiss that was soon speeding up to a very passionate and wet kiss. When he let go the soft pair of lips, he saw that Yugi was flushed and there was a trail of drool sliding down his mouth.

"Y-Yami..." Yugi moaned, clutching Yami's shirt. He smirked once again. He slowly moved his fingers and reached the chest area. His fingers tweaked at the hardened nips that were showing themselves through the shirt. "A-ah!... No... N-not th-there!" Yugi moaned out. Yami flicked one of the nubs and Yugi almost screamed out his moan, if not for his hand being there. After all, what would be the fun if they were interrupted by a simple scream.

Yami put a piece of candy into Yugi's mouth. "Make sure it doesn't fall," Yami said, biting Yugi's ear. "Mmph!" Yugi moaned, but it was muffled. Yami unbuttoned Yugi's shirt and it showed two pink nubs and a cute little navel. He left the shirt hanging on Yugi's shoulders as he deemed it more sexy-like. He put his lips onto the navel and licked. "N-no..!" Yugi said, but was hushed by Yami. "Remember, you can't drop it or you'll get punished," Yami said, closing Yugi's mouth.

Yami gave Yugi's nether regions a small squeeze and Yugi was just so, so tempted to open his mouth. Yami slowly unzipped Yugi's pants, purposefully letting Yugi feel the vibration of the zipper. Yugi pressed his legs together unintentionally. Yami moved his arm underneath his legs and pressed onto the hole that would soon connect the both of them.

"Mmhhh!" Yugi mumbled out, even more trails of saliva running down the corners of his mouth and sliding onto his nipples, giving him even more stimulation. Yami pulled down both the pants and boxers and left them on the floor. He took off his shirt and zipped his pants. Now both males had their erections shown. Yugi looked at it in amazement. No matter how many times, it always surprised him that that _thing_ actually fit inside him.

Yami put his hands on Yugi's erection and started to stroke it. He started with moving his hand up and down then moved to rubbed the slit of the penis. Yugi moaned and didn't notice the piece of candy falling out. Yami smirked. "Finally," he whispered. Yugi looked at him confused, then used his tongue to feel his mouth. Where was the candy? He moved his head towards the ground and saw the piece of candy laying on the floor, giving him a smug look. "N-no! Yami, please listen to me! I-I...!" Yugi said. "Too late," Yami said as he flipped yugi onto his other side and put his fingers into Yugi, mercilessly.

"Ahhn!" Yugi moaned in pain and pleasure. He moved them in and out, vigorously, and Yugi was trying his best to not moan out to the whole school that he was currently going to get dicked soon. Yugi then felt the fingers leave him and he whimpered at the withdrawl. But he didn't have to worry about that because then a warm object was pressed on his entrance. He knew what it was and he better cover his mouth.

Yugi bit his mouth as Yami stuffed his rod all the way into Yugi. Then Yami moved slowly. _Really slow._ Tears were falling off Yugi's face. How he be so cruel to him? Then Yami moved fast and hard, but then he went slow again. "Y-Yami..." Yugi breathed out. "Hmm?" Yami hummed out, a very sadistic expression plastered on his face.

"Ple...ase," Yugi said, pants coming out his mouth. "Please what?" Yami said, moving fast. "Ahh!...nnn..." Yugi moaned. "M-more..." Yugi said, his breath hitching even more. "More... where?" Yami asked, a sly smile on his face as he went even slower. "M-more... here..." Yugi said, stretching his buttocks apart. Yami gladly applied. He went faster and stronger than before. "Y-Yami!... Ch-chest...Touch..."Yugi moaned, clutching onto the water container of the toilet. Yami snaked his arms around Yugi and pinched, rubbed and flicked the small nubs.

"Y-Yami... I'm gonna.. soon!"Yugi moaned, tightening his asshole. Yami grunted in pleasure. "Y-yeah...me too," Yami groaned. "Nngh...Yami...I-I love... y-Ahh!" Yugi moaned as he climaxed. Yami soon climaxed as well because of the strong tightening inside of the Yugi. They both leaned on each other, breathing deeply and trying to catch their breaths. "So...? How was it?" Yami asked, pulling out.

Yugi turned over and glared at him, throwing a roll of toilet paper at him. "We're not ever going to do it here ever again!" Yugi yelled as he found other things to throw at Yami.

Then the final bell rang.

* * *

"Hey guys. Imma go 'n' check on 'em," Joey said, leaving the classroom. He headed towards the bathroom stall and opened each one of them, but found nothing. He looked at the floors and saw a piece of candy laying on the floor and said,"Man. people need tah clean up!" He wrapped the candy in paper towels and threw it in the trash.

* * *

**So... how was it? When I go back and look at it. I'm probably not gonna see what I actually expected, huh? Maybe I should install Microsoft Word...**


End file.
